Nica Pierce
Nica Pierce is a young paraplegic woman who's family history ties in with Chucky, making her a target for revenge. Biography Curse of Chucky: Nica Pierce is a paraplegic woman with an unspecified heart disease triggered by stress. She lives with her mother Sarah in a large house with a cage elevator she uses to move between the levels. One day a package arrives containing a Good Guys doll. Later that night she finds her mother dead and her death is ruled a suicide. She is later visited by her sister Barb, her sister's husband Ian, her niece Alice, their live-in nanny Jill and Father Frank. That night, Nica begins to investigate the doll she received on the internet, and discovers the doll's link to serial killer Charles Lee Ray. Nica's warning to Barb about this is ignored, as Barb believes the 'secret' that it in the doll which Nica is referring to is the webcamera planted in Chucky's overalls by Ian. Chucky soon begins killing off Nica's guests and when she hears Barb's screams, Nica crawls upstairs, not being able to take the elevator due to the electricity being out. When she gets up there, Barb is dead, and she discovers that Chucky is alive. Chucky flees and Nica wakes up Ian, who then takes Nica to the garage where she has a heart attack as Ian accuses her of being a murderess as Chucky is behind him stealing the car keys. She wakes up taped to her wheelchair, restrained by Ian. After Nica says that Chucky is responsible for the murders, Ian looks at footage from a camera he placed on Chucky to see if his wife was having an affair on him with Jill. Realizing that Chucky is in fact alive, he is murdered by Chucky with an axe. Nica manages to break the restraints and attack Chucky but is pushed over the balcony. When Nica asks Chucky what his motive is, he reveals that he was a family friend that was secretly in love with Nica's mother Sarah. He killed her father and kidnapped Sarah. When Sarah contacted the police and staged his arrest, he stabbed her in the stomach causing Nica's impairment. Nica fights off Chucky before he can kill her but when a police officer walks in and sees Barb's corpse with Nica holding a bloody knife, she is placed into a mental hospital. Cult of Chucky: After four years of being condemned in a mental hospital, Nica is erroneously convinced that she was the one who murdered her family and not Chucky. Her "progress" in accepting her "crimes" allows her to be transferred to the Harrogate Medium Institute to gain alone time from usual mental patients. After arriving, she quickly befriends fellow patient, Malcolm, with whom she starts a sexual relationship with. Nica is included into a therapy group by her psychologist, Dr. Foley. Everyone except Malcolm believe Nica was the one who killed her family. Dr. Foley then includes a Good Guy doll into the session as a therapeutic tool, which Madeline, a member of the group keeps after believing the doll to be her "baby". She is soon greeted by Alice's guardian, Tiffany Valentine, who informs her Alice has passed away and left behind for her a Good Guy doll. Nica is devastated by the news and gives the doll to Dr. Foley. Later that night, she attempts suicide. The next morning, Nica finds her wounds stitched up and a message saying "not so fast" written in a pool of her own blood. It is discovered that Angela, a member of Nica's therapy group was killed overnight in an apparent suicide. When Nica learns the name of Alice's guardian was Valentine, she remembers in shock that Charles Lee Ray's girlfriend had the same name; convincing Nica she was never at all crazy and that Chucky is in fact real and alive. She soon learns Claire, another member of her therapy group has been murdered. Dr. Foley is unnerved by Nica's "regression" about her belief in Chucky, so he decides to "bring her back" through the use of hypnosis. It is revealed that Foley had been sexually abusing Nica in their previous sessions while she was hypnotized. Foley is then knocked unconscious with a glass bottle to the head by Chucky. Believing Chucky may have been able to switch doll bodies, she tries to convince Madeline to give her doll to her, but she refuses, believing the doll to be her child. She then encounters Dr. Foley, who believes Nica assaulted him, and uses it to blackmail in exchange for sexual favours. Nica is sedated by the other Chucky doll supposedly gifted to her by deceased niece. Chucky then puts Nica in a straitjacket and moves her to Dr. Foley's office. Foley arrives later and finds her; though confused as to how she ended up in his office restrained, he decides to use it as another opportunity to sexually assault her again and is suddenly knocked unconscious yet again by Chucky. To Nica's horror, she learns both Chucky dolls are alive, and watches as Chucky #2 brings yet another Good Guy doll (with shorter hair) to life. The leading Chucky reveals that a few years prior, the original Chucky had discovered a new voodoo spell online that allows him to possess multiple host bodies at once, such as Alice, who he reveals to have been killed by one of his victims. An orderly named Carlos arrives, shocked to see the living Good Guys dolls. Nica screams for him to run, but he is brutally murdered by all three Chuckys. To her surprise and horror, Chucky reveals that he was never gonna kill Nica and that there are worse fates than death. Chucky then chants a voodoo ritual transferring his soul into Nica, which also gives her the ability to walk. Chucky/Nica kills Dr. Foley by stomping his skull in with red heels which he had placed on Nica earlier. Trivia * She is the first main character of the Chucky series to be in a wheelchair. * The actress playing Nica, Fiona Dourif is Brad Dourif's daughter. * Nica is also, unfortunately, one of Chucky's intended victims who is punished for his crimes. As neither Kyle, Andy, nor Ronald were ever prosecuted or imprisoned for his crimes. * It's possible her hatred of Chucky increased from not just killing her family, but also to when he revealed to her that he is the one responsible for her being born paraplegic, due to a stab wound he inflicted on a pregnant Sarah for calling the cops on him. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Female Characters